


Lunch Time

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Charming - Freeform, Detectives, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Fun, Non-powered AU, Non-superhero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|Random Femslash Req| |Drabble|<br/>caroljess + <i>“Meet me for lunch. I want you to grope me in the car”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Time

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Jess listened to the voice mail again, staring at her computer screen. Carol’s voice crackled quietly through the speaker. “Meet me for lunch. I want you to grope me in the car.” It was barely a three second message. Jess played it again, just to hear it. Just to hear the way Carol sounded; the deep tone, the slight rasp, the want in her words. 

Jess glanced at the clock. 12:02. She always left for lunch at 12:05 exactly. She wasn’t even sure why anymore, she could take it whenever she wanted. It just was habit. She listened to Carol’s message a few more times, grinning to herself. 

“Hey, Drew.” Parker rapped his knuckles on her desk. He was an odd, squeaky kid who’d just landed in the precinct. He had this weird obsession with photography and a tendency to relate everything in every conversation back to a scientific theory. “You find anything else out about that double homicide in Forest Hills yet?” 

She put her phone away and stood. “Nah, I’m headed up that way after lunch to look into some leads.” Like she didn’t have a big enough case load to deal with. Apparently his Aunt lived in the neighborhood and he knew the deceased tangentially. He kept bugging her about the case. She had half a mind to let him look into it himself, honestly. 

Jessica grabbed her jacket and slung it over her shoulder. “A watched pot never boils. When things start bubbling I’ll let you know, alright?” She left him there to head out, passing a couple plain clothes cops in the hallway. She smiled but didn’t stop to chat. She had something else on her mind. 

The department issued her a silver Nissan Sentra. It was a couple of years old, but it ran just fine and that’s what mattered. Jess had never been more grateful than when she finally made detective and didn’t have to drive that damn squad car around anymore. Everyone on the road drove so much slower around her in that car, it was a nightmare. Some of the other detectives drove unmarked Crown Vics and she knew the same thing still happened to them despite the lack of obvious lights and signage. She was especially grateful for her Nissan today because she was in a hurry to meet up with Carol. 

Whenever they met for lunch, they always met at the same place. Instead of Jess driving all the way out to the suburbs to the shotgun they lived in, Carol would hop a bus down to the court house and wait for her outside the building. When Jess pulled up to the court house she spotted Carol right away. How could she not? Goddamn with those long legs, short jean shorts, and that gorgeous blonde hair billowing in the breeze. She looked like some fantasy Jessica had thought up in her imagination. 

Carol walked up to the car and Jessica rolled down the window. 

“Excuse me, detective? I have something you might like to see…” Carol teased in a ridiculously sultry voice. 

“Get in here.” Jess laughed, unlocking the door. 

Carol climbed in at once, leaning across to catch Jessica’s lips in a kiss. She tasted sweet. Jess had seen her this morning. She had kissed her awake as she left to go to work. That felt like it had been ages though. Seeing and touching and kissing Carol here and now was so refreshing and welcome. God she was beautiful. The midday sun filtering through the car window made her blonde hair shine. Jessica was so in love. 

She reached out, sliding her hand along the bare skin of Carol’s thigh before delving in between her legs and cupping her inner thigh almost possessively. Carol groaned gratefully, allowing it. Jess pulled away from the court house with one hand on the wheel. 

“Where do you want to go to eat?” Jess asked her.

“Eat? I thought we were going to drive around with you touching me until we both got excited enough to fuck on the shoulder of a road somewhere.”

“Ah,” Jess smiled. “My mistake. Where do you want to go for me to eat you out? It’ll be safer if we pull into a parking lot and behind the Wal-Mart just seems unclassy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
